remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nameless Planet
The Nameless Planet or Nameless Star (名前の無い星, lit "star without a name"), later named the Planet of Nothing by the God of Destruction Champa, was a floating planet in the dimension between Universe 6 and Universe 7. The Nameless Planet was originally the Four-Star Super Dragon Ball, but over time it accumulated enough debris from asteroids and other space matter to be mistaken for a regular planet, a result of the long period since its last use. It is the planet where Team Universe 6 and Team Universe 7 face off in a Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition. After the tournament, the planet's surface was cleaned, and it took on it's true appearance as a Super Dragon Ball. The Nameless Planet, originally known as Unicron, later named the Planet of Nothing by Thrust, was a floating planet in the Triple Z Point in Transformers: Universe. Unicron's first attack on Cybertron was over a million years in the making, begun when he opted to disguise his dormant body as the Nameless Planet and a colossal Dead End disguised as the planet's moon. Overview ''Dragon Ball Super'' The Nameless Planet is used for the battle ground of the Universe Tournament. Its neutral location meant that it would not work in the favor of either universe, thus providing a level playing field. Vados creates a super barrier in a colossus crater over the arena ground because the planet has no atmosphere and there's a sun nearby and it would kill the guests. The barrier she uses is based off Planet Zorert because its atmosphere is pleasant. She then materializes an arena together which is 50 by 50 meters so there could be a lot of room for the contestants to move. Stands are made for where the guests are sitting and there're portraits of the God of Destruction, Beerus and Champa to show the sides. In the manga, the arena is in the style of Egyptians, having pyramids and pillars. Vados also creates concession stands, restrooms, and tables for the guests as requested by Champa. The arena sustains some damage over the course of the tournament's battles. For example, when Piccolo uses his Special Beam Cannon against Frost, the blast is launched towards the super-barrier dome and cracks it when Frost poisons him. Vados eventually fixes the dome after this incident. Later during the tournament, during the match between Vegeta and Frost, Vegeta turns Super Saiyan and knocks Frost out of the barrier. In the match between Goku and Hit, Goku bursts through the dome using his Kamehameha against Hit but Hit dodges it using his Time-Skip. Both Whis and Vados fix the dome to prevent the other contestants and guests from flying away. After the tournament, Bulma used the Super Dragon Radar to locate the final Super Dragon Ball and while she did, she detected seven pings on the radar, as pointed out by Android 18. Monaka suggests they should look at the radar at a 3D view, which leads Whis to destroy the top off the Nameless Planet, which is revealed to be the Four-Star Super Dragon Ball. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Nameless Planet orbited nearby a little sun. When Rad, Carlos and Alexis visited the planet, they required spacesuits to operate on the surface because the planet has no atmosphere. Starscream and Thrust built the Temporary Decepticon base in a colossus crater and placed a space bridge. Throughout history, the Nameless Planet has attracted many inhabitants of the planet Cybertron, this is because the Nameless Planet is in fact Unicron, the enemy planet of Cybertron. Both sides between Autobot and Decepticon eventually discovered the reason the Nameless Planet seemed so important in Cybertronian lore was that Unicron hid himself in plain sight of the Transformers and the Nameless Planet was the richest planet in Dark Energon because the planet's very core is Dark Energon while Earth's core is magma. The Decepticons transported the Nameless Planet into the Hadean System, into Cybertron orbit via the colossal space bridge from Trypticon Station. Megatron uncovers the source of Dark Energon coming from inside the volcano. He planned to harvest it until Optimus Prime came to stop him. They fought near the volcano site. Eventually, Megatron got the upper hand and was close to killing Optimus when Bulkhead, who came through a space bridge, attacked Megatron. Arcee and Ratchet helped Optimus through the space bridge, with Bulkhead following behind. Megatron forced the Vehicons to bring fresh supplies of Dark Energon from the volcano and onto the Nemesis. The Dinobots assisting the Autobots in a fight against an army of Unicron's stone avatars. Megatron challenged Optimus Prime for the Mini-Con weapons, but Thrust stolen the Requiem Blaster and the Skyboom Shield and revealed that he's been working in the service of Unicron and used a space bridge to Cybertron. Starscream, Wheeljack and Hot Shot chased a traitor through the mysterious interior of the Nameless Planet and were attacked by a swarm of bot-spiders and a swarm of flying drones, Unicron's own antibodies. The group fought them and the Scraplets. When Sideways plugged the Skyboom Shield and the Requiem Blaster into Unicron's core processor, the surface of the Nameless Planet shattered and quaked, causing Unicron's two horns to sprout from the planet's crust. Sideways returned to Unicron with the Star Saber in hand and shoved the saber into the ground in his core, fully awakening the Dark God and destroying the the top off the Nameless Planet as he shredded his planet disguise. Category:Planets Category:Destroyed Planets Category:Unnamed Planets